Happy New Year!
by Ami KeyByun
Summary: "Arg-KETEMU!" / "Anyeong, Jongin-ie" / "Soo-ie hyung.." / "Aish.. Nenene.." / "Happy New Year!" / "Saranghae.." / "Nado Saranghae.." KAISOO


.Happy New Year!.

Author : Ami JiHoon

Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Alur kecepatan

.

HAPPY READING! ^^

.

..

.

..

31 Desember 2013

Namja bermarga Do itu tengah berlari di Koridor sekolahnya (Seoul High School).

Tampak Koridor sekolahnya sepi.. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan 16.00 KST. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Ruang Musik. Ia membuka pintu ruang music terburu-buru.

Setelah masuk ke ruang music, ia tampak seperti orang bingung. Ia membongkar semua barang yang ada.

"Dimana? Ish.."

Ia tetap mencari barang yang ia cari sampai kertas-kertas yang terletak pada meja guru –kertas tugas- ia acak-acak.

Cklek

"Kyung, kau suda-AIGOO.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RUANGAN INI?" Tanya Chen

BRUK

"Arg-KETEMU!" Seru Kyungsoo

.

"Sebegitukah pentingnya kertas itu?"

"Ne.. Penting sekali,, hyung"

"Ah.. Ya sudah.. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu.. Bye!"

"Anyeong, hyung"

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang setelah mencari kertas tugas matematikanya. Disaat perjalanan pulangnya, ia bertemu Kai.

"Anyeong, Soo-ie" sapa Kai

"Anyeong, Jongin-ie" sapa Kyungsoo

"Eum, Soo-ie.." panggil Kai

"Ne?"

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 22.00 ne?"

"Okay.."

.

Kediaman Do -21.00-

Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Kai. Ia tadi juga seudah menyiapkan coklat buatannya untuk ia berikan Kai sebagai hadiah tahun baru.

Kyungsoo mengobrak-abrik semua pakaiannya.. Ia merasa semua pakaiannya tidak ada yang special untuk ia pakai malam ini. Ia amati semu pakaiannya. Akhirnya ia memilih sweater cream, celana jins hitam, dan syal coklat bermotif kotak-kotak..

Ia berkaca.. Menurutnya ini sudah bagus dan sederhana. Lalu ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk memeriksa coklatnya..

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia meraih kotak coklat berbentuk love, lalu memasukan coklatnya ke dalam sampai suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

.

TING TONG

.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan penampilannya dan coklatnya.

"Ahjumma.. Kyungie pergi dulu.."

"Hati-hati, tuan"

.

Cklek..

"Anyeong.."

"Anyeong.."

"Sudah siap?"

"Ne.."

"Kajja.." kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam genggamannya.

BLUSH

Kyungsoo merona..

Kai dan Kyungsoo menaiki motor sport merah Kai.

Mereka menuju taman.

.

Kyungsoo cemberut.. Ia kira, mereka mau pergi kemana.. tapi malah ke taman tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

Tampak suasana taman agak ramai.. Yah banyak-banyak para pasangan kekasih datang kesini.

"Nah.. Kajja, Soo-ie hyung" Kata Kai.

.

"Aku kira kita mau kemana gitu.. Kok malah kesini sih" kata Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ih hyung.. Jangan ngambek dong.. Nanti tamp-cantiknya hilang lo.." Goda Kai

BLUSH

"Yak!"

"Hahaha.."

"Habis kita kesini sering.. Aku tu inginnya tempat yang beda.."

"Sabar dong.."

"Huftt"

"Ish.. Hyung ngambek?"

"…"

"…"

Hanya hening yang melingkupi mereka.. sampai Kai berkata

"Aish.. Nenene. Sini hyung ikut aku.."

Kai menarik dari bangku taman yang mereka duduki. Ia membawa ke sebuah taman bunga.

Kyungsoo terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.. Ia melihat bunga yang tertata tersusun rapi dipinggir kolam yang ada disana.. Di kolam itu terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala dengan indahnya..

"Soo-ie hyung.." Panggil Kai

Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kai membawa 2 buket bunga mawar berbeda warna –putih & merah-

"Aku tau, aku tak romantis.. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku tunjukan.."

"Gwenchana.."

"Hyung.. Selama ini kau telah menjadi kekasihku.. Maka akan kuberikan mawar putih ini kepadamu.. Mawar putih ini melambangkan ketulusan.. Ketulusan cintamu padaku.. Dan kuberikan mawar merah ini padamu.. Ini melambangkan cinta sejati.. Cinta sejatiku, kuberikan padamu.."

"Jo-jongin"

"Jadi kumohon.. Kau akan selalu berada disisiku dan selalu menjadi kekasihku untuk tahun depan, tahun berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya.."

"Aku akan memenuhinya" kata Kyungsoo sambil terharu..

"Ah ya.. Aku punya hadiah untukmu" Kata Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan kotak coklat kepada Kai.. "

"Gomawo.."

.

"Brr…."

"Kau kedinginan hyung?"

"Ne"

PLUK

"Jo-jongin"

"Pakailah.. Aku tau kau sangat kedinginan.."

"Gomawo…" Kata Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan jaket Kai yang ada ditubuhnya..

Lalu ia membua lilitan syal coklatnya. Lalu ia lilitkan ke leher Kai..

"Agar kau tak kedinginan juga.." kata Kyungsoo seakan ia mengerti raut muka Kai.

.

23.59

"Happy New Year, hyung"

"Happy New Year, Jongin"

Kai menatap dalam Kyungsoo begitu juga Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae"

Kedua belah bibir itu bersatu. Ciuman tanda kasih sayang, cinta, dan ketulusan yang dihiasi gemerlap malam yang tampak meriah karena kembang api yang meledak-meledak di luasnya langit malam..

.

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR, READERS!

Ami balik buat cerita ini.. Untuk menyambut Tahun 2014.. Uhuy! Ami buat ini 30 menit.. Butuh penyempurnaan sih.. Entah apa yang Ami pikirkan sampai-sampai membuat cerita ini.. Tiba-tiba saja cerita ini muncul di otak Ami.. Ah mianhaeyo.. Karena alurnya kecepetan.. Semoga Readers suka cerita Ami ini..

HAPPY NEW YEAR, READERS! ^^

.

Review please?

.

Sign : Ami JiHoon XOXO


End file.
